Daniel Finn (1818-1887)/Notes
Daniel Finn (1818-1887) b. December 1818, Millstreet and Cullen, Cork, Co. Cork, Munster Province, Ireland, United Kingdom d. October 14, 1887, 276 1st Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-2713, USA Immigration: 1873, New York, NY or Jersey City, NJ Immigrant Ancestor Laborer Genetics: Daniel Finn (1818-1887) is 100% Irish and has no extant male line. His Y-chromosome has not been passed on. He had three daughters and no male children. Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), February 28, 2003 Name: FINN (British). "Descendant of White" (Irish); or, "the Finn" (Old Norse). Website: http://www.familychronicle.com/namesmr.htm Source: Family Chronicle, 1999 Birth: Date of Birth: December 1818 Source: Death Certificate, 1887 Place of Birth: Ireland Father: Patrick Finn, Ireland Mother: Mary X, Ireland Source: Evening Journal, Jersey City, Saturday, October 15, 1887 Source: Death Certificate, 1887 Home: Millstreet and Cullen, Cork, County Cork, Munster Province, Ireland, United Kingdom (1818-1860) Source: Birth, 1818 Source: Birth, Mary Finn, Death Certificate, 1860 Cardiff, South Glamorgan County, Wales, United Kingdom (1866-1873) Source: Birth, Nora Finn, Death Certificate, 1866 Source: Birth, Catherine Finn, Death Certificate, 1873 276 1st Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-2713, USA (1881-1887) Source: Gopsill's Jersey City and Hoboken Directory, 1881 Source: Death Certificate, Mary A. Finn, 1885 Source: Obituary, Daniel Finn, Evening Journal, Jersey City, Saturday, October 15, 1887 Occupation: Laborer (1881-1887) Source: Gopsill's Jersey City and Hoboken Directory, 1881 Source: Death Certificate, 1887 Emigration: Place of Emigration: Wales Date of Emigration: 1873 Note: He resided in NJ for 15 years at the time of his death in 1887, and his daughter was born in 1873 in Wales. The whole family emigrated as a group. Source: Death Certificate, 1887 Marriage: Spouse: Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Children: Mary A. Finn (1860-1885) Ireland or Wales Catherine (Kate) Elizabeth Finn (1833-1918) Wales Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) Wales Note: There may have been more children that died at birth and are buried in Wales or UK Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Death: Name: Daniel Finn Date of Death: Friday, October 14, 1887 Cause of Death: Phthisis Pulmonalis Age at Death: 69 years, 9 months Place of Death: 276 1st Street, Jersey City, New Jersey Length of Residence in NJ: 15 years Source: Evening Journal, Jersey City, Saturday, October 15th, 1887 Source: Death Certificate, 1887 Phthisic: Any illness of the lungs or throat, such as asthma or a cough Source: American Heritage College Dictionary, 1998 Obituary of Daniel Finn (1818-1887): FINN - On Friday, October 14, 1887, Daniel Finn, aged 69 years. Relatives and friends of the family are respectfully invited to attend the funeral from his late residence, 270 First Street, on Sunday at 3 o'clock p.m. Source: Obituary, Evening Journal, Jersey City, Saturday, October 15, 1887 Obituary of Catherine Creedon (1834-1914): "Catherine Finn (nee Creedon), beloved wife of the late Daniel Finn." Source: Obituary, Jersey Journal, January 02, 1914 Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon Family Plot: Holy Name Cemetery, West End Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey Telephone: 201-433-0342 Owner: Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon Purchase: September 02, 1885 Double Grave Block S, Section K, Grave 21 and 22 Block S, Section K, Grave 21 Deceased, Burial, Age Mary A. Finn, September 03, 1885, 25 years Nora Burke, June 25, 1898, 32 years John Burke Norton, October 01, 1927, 44 days, Parents: Tom and Mary Mary Norton, September 15, 1949, 59 years Grave 22, Section K, Block S, Deceased, Burial, Age Daniel Finn, October 15, 1887, 69 years Nora Creedon, April 04, 1904, 75 years Catherine Finn, January 02, 1914, 80 years Catherine Finn, July 22, 1918, 45 years Catherine Norton, July 06, 1934, 4 years Thomas P. Norton, January 16, 1968, 76 years Deceased Explained: Mary A. Finn (1869-1885) Child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon Daniel Finn (1818-1887) Husband of Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) He is 16 years older Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) Child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon Nora Creedon (1829-1904) Child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) Wife of Daniel Finn (1818-1887) She is 16 years younger Catherine (Kate) Elizabeth Finn (1873-1918) Child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon John Burke Norton (1927) Child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke Catherine (Kate) Norton (1930-1934) Child of Thomas Patrick Norton and Mary Margaret Burke Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Child of John Joseph Burke and Nora Finn Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) Husband of Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Source: Holy Name Cemetery, 1998 Potential Tombstone: FINN Mary A. (1869-1885) Daniel (1818-1887) Nora (1866-1898) Nora nee Creedon (1829-1904) Catherine nee Creedon (1834-1914) Catherine Elizabeth (1873-1918) NORTON John Burke (1927) Catherine (1930-1934) Mary Margaret nee Burke (1890-1949) Thomas Patrick (1891-1968) Note: A tombstone exists that says "FINN" Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 1880 US Census, New Jersey Precinct 5, District 3, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Household: Daniel Finn, Self, Married, Male, age 60, b. Ireland, Laborer, Father b. Ireland, Mother b. Ireland Catharine Finn, Wife, Married, age 58, Ireland, House Keeping, Fath. b. Ireland, Moth. b. Ireland Nora Finn, Daughter, Single, Female, age 14, b. Wales, Father b. Ireland, Mother b. Ireland Household Interpreted: Daniel Finn (1818-1887) Husband of Catherine Creedon Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) Wife of Daniel Finn Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) Child of Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1880 Chronology of Daniel Finn (1818-1887): 1818 Birth of Daniel Finn in Cork?, Ireland, UK 1845 The Great Famine begins when potato crop fails from fungal infestation in Ireland 1848 The Great Famine ends 1859 (circa) Marriage to Catherine Creedon in Ireland or Wales 1860 Birth of Mary A. Finn in Ireland 1865 (circa) Move to Cardiff, Wales 1866 Birth of Nora Finn in Cardiff, Wales 1870 US Census 1873 Birth of Catherine Elizabeth Finn in Cardiff, Wales 1873 (circa) Move to Jersey City, NJ, USA from Cardiff, Wales, UK 1880 Living in Jersey City, NJ 1880 US Census with Daniel Finn as Head of Household 1881 Working as a laborer in Jersey City, NJ 1885 NJ Census 1885 Living at 276 First Street, Jersey City, NJ 1885 Death of Mary A. Finn, his daughter, on August 31st 1887 Working as a laborer in Jersey City, NJ 1887 Living at 276 First Street, Jersey City, NJ 1887 Death of Daniel Finn at 276 1st Street in Jersey City, NJ on October 14th Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Potential Ellis Island Inscription: Daniel Finn, Millstreet and Cullen, Cork, Ireland Source: Richard Norton, 2001 Descendents of Daniel Finn (1818-1887): 00. Patrick Finn (c1790-?) of Millstreet and Cullen, Cork, Ireland Mary X of Millstreet and Cullen, Cork, Ireland 01. Daniel Finn (1818-1887) Laborer from Millstreet and Cullen, Cork, Ireland Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) of Millstreet and Cullen, Cork, Ireland 02. Nora Finn (1866-1898) John Joseph Burke I (c1868-1939) Laborer from Jersey City, New Jersey 03. Mary (May) Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) Stationmaster at Railroad,Hoboken, New Jersey 04. Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920-2011) Accountant, who married Selma (Sally) Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009) Daniel Finn (1818-1887) b. December 1818, Millstreet and Cullen, Cork, County Cork, Munster Province, Ireland, UK d. October 14, 1887, 276 1st Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-2713, USA Immigration: 1873, New York, NY or Jersey City, NJ Immigrant Ancestor Prepared by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) on December 01, 2002 Daniel Finn (1818-1887) Laborer and Immigrant Ancestor (b. December 1818, Millstreet and Cullen, Cork, County Cork, Munster Province, Ireland - d. October 14, 1887, 276 1st Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-2713, USA) Daniel was born in Millstreet, Cork, Ireland to Patrick and Mary Finn. He came to the US in 1873, after the birth of his youngest daughter by way of Wales with his wife Catherine Creedon (1834-1914) and three children; Mary A. Finn (1860-1885) who was born in Ireland or Wales, Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) who was born in Wales and Catherine (Kate) Elizabeth Finn (1873-1918) who was also born in Cardiff, Wales. There were two more children that died at birth and they are probably buried in Wales or Ireland. In 1880 Daniel and Catherine were living in Jersey City with their daughter Nora, while Mary A. Finn appears to be working as a servant and housekeeper for James B. Hance, the produce store owner. Catherine, Daniel's other daughter, is working as a servant at L.S. Williard's home in Jersey City. L.S. Willard was a dry goods salesman. Catherine Finn later became a private secretary at the American Lead Pencil Company in Hoboken and raised her sister's child after her sister died. Daniel died in 1887 of "phthisis pulmonalis" while living at 276 1st Street in Jersey City. Around 1889, Nora married John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) and had a child, Mary (May) Margaret Burke (1890-1949). Daniel's wife lived until January 01, 1914 at her home on 41 Hopkins Avenue with her daughter, Catherine Finn and her granddaughter Mary (May) Margaret Burke (1890-1949). In 1919, Mary Burke married Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968). They are all buried at Holy Name Cemetery in Jersey City. Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958), June 30, 2003 Category: Notes pages